Dorian Pavus/Dialogue
Dorian Pavus' dialogue contains a list of conversations he has with his companions. Dorian's remarks * (During Apostates in Witchwood) Do you feel that? My magic-sensing nose is tingling. Combat comments Kills an enemy * Take that, you filth! * There are more of us than you know! * Haha, I could do that all day! * Another blighter falls! Low health * I'm getting slaughtered over here!" * I'm too pretty to die! * Help for the mage, please! Dorian and Blackwall * Dorian: A Grey Warden Recruiter. That sounds interesting. * Blackwall: It's not easy finding people willing to shoulder such a terrible responsibility. * Dorian: Here I thought you poked around prisons, hunting for murderers desperate to escape the noose. * Blackwall: That's what you think of the Wardens? * Dorian: It's not such a terrible thing. Some of my best friends are murderers. * Blackwall: They are men and women, atoning for what they've done by giving of themselves. They fight for people like you. People in silks and velvets. Who talk... and judge. * Dorian: Who's judging now? * Blackwall: '''I know your kind. * '''Dorian: What do you know of "my kind", Blackwall? * Blackwall: I know that what comes out of your mouth is the same drivel that comes out of theirs. * Dorian: It might sound that way to someone who's been clubbed on the head too often. * Blackwall: Careful I don't club you on the head. * Dorian: That's what I'd expect from your kind. * Blackwall: How do you get your hair to do that, Dorian? With magic? * Dorian: With proper hygiene and grooming. Maybe all three of you should get acquainted. * Dorian: I've often wondered what the average man thinks about mage freedom. * Blackwall: If you really cared, you could ask. * Blackwall: Oh, but wait. That would involve talking to a dirty commoner like me. * Dorian: True. So much for that. * Dorian: You caught the eye of a young woman in that last village, Blackwall. * Blackwall: I'm sure you're mistaken. * Dorian: You're right. She was undoubtedly looking at me. * Dorian: '''Any thoughts on this "Herald of Andraste" business, Blackwall? * '''Blackwall: Why? * Dorian: '''Just need to know you're capable of higher thought. For my own comfort. * '''Blackwall: Then you'd be better served giving me a word puzzle. * Dorian: You'd do a word puzzle if I gave it to you? * Blackwall: Not a chance. * Blackwall: Corypheus. One of yours, isn't he? * Dorian: One of mine? Like a pet? Like a giant darkspawn hamster with aspirations of godhood? * Dorian: 'Dorian, why can't you look after your little friends? Corypheus peed on the carpet again!' * Dorian: In this analogy, the carpet is Haven. * Blackwall: Is he or is he not a Tevinter Magister? * Dorian: Meaning 'the source of everything bad and evil in the world'? They are the same, yes? * Blackwall: Certainly feels that way at times. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Blackwall) * Blackwall: 'I understand you were asking about me and the Inquisitor at Skyhold, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Only verifying certain rumors, Big Man. You understand. * '''Blackwall: '''I'm not certain I do. Why the interest? * '''Dorian: '''Academic? Future generations will want to know. * '''Blackwall: '''Leave. It. Be. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * '''Dorian: '''I overheard you at the tavern, Blackwall, asking about the Inquisitor and I. * '''Blackwall: '''I was unsure I'd heard correctly. * '''Dorian: '''You have a question? Are your whiskers quivering with curiosity? * '''Blackwall: '''I would not pry into the Inquisitor's business. * '''Dorian: '''Are you certain? I can draw diagrams. * '''Blackwall: '''No. Thank you. (If the Inquisitor chose to seek the mages' help to close the Breach) Dorian and Cassandra * '''Dorian: '''I must admit, Cassandra, I've never heard of these "Seekers of Truth." * '''Cassandra: '''Why would you? They do not exist in Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''But what are they? Some manner of super-Templar? Is this one of those Southern secrets, like proper hygiene? * '''Cassandra: '''Once, we worked from the shadows, monitoring Templars and mages alike. * '''Dorian: '''Ah. That clearly worked out well. * '''Cassandra: '''Your glibness does you no credit. The Mage Rebellion was beyond even our power to control. * '''Dorian: '''Incidentally, Cassandra, I'm well aware you lied to me. * '''Cassandra: ''I'' lied to you? * Dorian: '''When you said the Mage Rebellion was beyond the power of the Seekers to control. I've since heard your Order could have prevented it, but instead led the Templars into war once it started. * '''Cassandra: '''It... is why I left the Order, yes. * '''Dorian: '''Knee-jerk defense of your former comrades? I quite understand. * '''Cassandra: '''Your earlier judgment of the Seekers was unfair, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Oh? Were they not responsible for keeping peace with the mages? * '''Cassandra: '''And what would you say if one judged Tevinter solely on the actions of some of its Magisters and slavers? Yes, let us dismiss your homeland as not having a single redeeming quality! * '''Cassandra: '''The Seekers failed, without question, but the situation was complex and you well know it. * '''Dorian: Cassandra, my mother has a friend who's a Pentaghast. Perhaps you know of him. * Cassandra: The Pentaghasts are a large clan, Dorian. I cannot know them all, nor would I want to. * Dorian: Enormously fat man. Three chins, four mansions, five ways to sell you out, as Mother liked to say. * Cassandra: Oh. I do know him: Cousin Loren, with the wandering hands. * Cassandra: I take it your father returned to Tevinter, Dorian. * Dorian: (Sighs) Let's hope so. * Cassandra: My father died when I was very young. I barely remember him now. * Dorian: I won't say you're lucky, because that's not true, but there are days... * Cassandra: I understand. You have my sympathy. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Cassandra) * Dorian: 'Why, Cassandra, I've never seen you smile so much! * '''Cassandra: '''I am not smiling. * '''Dorian: '''Now you're not, but only because I pointed it out. * '''Cassandra: '''I am not a giddy schoolgirl, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''That would be easier to believe if you hadn't just blushed. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * '''Cassandra: '''You're smiling a great deal these days, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''I always smile. People like my smile, and they should! I have excellent teeth. * '''Cassandra: '''Do you always do it while staring dreamily into the distance? * '''Dorian: '''It depends how long until dinner. Dorian and Cole * '''Dorian: '''You're not possessing a human body, Cole? You... actually look like that? * '''Cole: '''Yes. * '''Dorian: '''But a spirit's true form is always monstrous, or at least unnatural. * '''Cole: '''The world doesn't make sense to them. It's too real. That's why they look wrong. * '''Dorian: '''And... this is how you want to look? * '''Cole: '''I ''want ''to help. Looking doesn't matter. * '''Dorian: '''Can you change your form, Cole? If you wanted to look like something else? * '''Cole: '''But I don't want to look like something else. * '''Dorian: '''Hmm. There are magisters who'd be ecstatic if they could summon a demon who could pass for human. * '''Cole: '''They would use it to hurt people. * '''Dorian: '''You're right about that. They would. * '''Dorian: '''Do you need to eat, Cole? Or sleep? * '''Cole: '''I thought I had to. But I don't. The Old Songs can pull me. * '''Dorian: '''That's something. I don't know what, but it's something. * '''Dorian: '''What about when you're injured? Why do you bleed? Is it because you think you have to? * '''Cole: '''Is that why you bleed? * '''Dorian: '''I-- well-- uh, yes. You have me there. * '''Cole: You ask a lot of questions, Dorian. * Dorian: I'm curious about you. I had no idea something like you was possible! * Cole: I'm curious about you, too. * Dorian: You can ask me questions, if you like. I'm not sure why you'd want to, but-- * Cole: Oh, good! Thank you! * Dorian: I'm...going to regret this, aren't I? * Cole: 'Dorian, you said I could ask you questions. * '''Dorian: '''It's true. (Sigh) I did say that. * '''Cole: '''Why are you so angry at your father? He wants to help and you know he does, but-- * '''Dorian: '''I'm not certain I can explain it to you. * '''Cole: '''You love him, but you're angry. They mix together, boiling in the belly until it kneads into a knot. * '''Dorian: '''Sometimes... sometimes love isn't enough, Cole. * '''Cole: '"Love isn't enough." Enough what? You didn't explain, Dorian. * 'Dorian: '(Sigh) I was rather hoping I had. * 'Cole: '''His face in the stands, watching as I pass the test. So proud there's tears in his eyes. Anything to make him happy. Anything. * '''Cole: '''Why isn't that true anymore? * '''Dorian: '''Cole, this... is not the sort of discussion for walking around. Please drop it. * '''Cole: '''I'm hurting you, Dorian. Words winding, wanting, wounding. You said I could ask. * '''Dorian: '''I know I did. The things you ask are just... very personal. * '''Cole: '''But it hurts. I want to help, but it's all tangled with the love. I can't tug it loose without tearing it. * '''Cole: '''You hold him so tightly. You let it keep hurting, because you think hurting is who you are. Why would you do that? * '''Dorian: '''Can someone tell him to stop? Banish him back to the Fade or something! * '''Inquisitor: '''Cole wants to help you. Maybe you should let him. * '''Dorian: ' (sigh) Marvelous! Everyone's so helpful! (or) * '''Inquisitor: You're an adult, Dorian. You want him to stop, tell him. * Cole: 'I'm sorry. I keep making it worse. * '''Dorian: '''No, I'm sorry. Of course you don't understand. Just... leave me with it for now. * '''Dorian: '''I've been trying to imagine how to explain it to you, Cole. * '''Dorian: ' The thing is, sometimes the ones you love are also the ones who disappoint you the most. * '''Dorian: '''You think that if they love you, they should understand. They shouldn't want to hurt you. * '''Dorian: '''So you feel betrayed. You say things you can't ever take back. * '''Cole: '''Get out. You are no son of mine. * '''Dorian: '''Yes, like that. * '''Cole: '''He wishes he hadn't meant it. * '''Dorian: Did you enjoy the Winter Palace, Cole? * Cole: There were so many wonderful hats! * Dorian: Did you try dancing? Or did you skulk around invisibly? * Cole: Dancing is hard. You have to listen with your feet as well as your heart. * Dorian: And not poke around in the heads of the other dancers. * Cole: There's a lot to do all at once. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * Cole: '''You're happier now, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Is that what that light, tingly feeling is? I suppose you're right. * '''Cole: '''Wishing but wondering, wounded and wistful. What if he doesn't want me after? * '''Dorian: '''But he did. * '''Cole: '''Now you're smiling! It's good. * '''Cole: Why did you leave your home, Dorian? * Dorian: You know why. I had to stop the Venatori. * Cole: It was more...it was the man with your eyes...angry, walking on cobblestones, 'I'm on my own now' * Dorian: Digging around in my head again, are you? * Cole: You said I could ask questions! * Dorian: (sigh) Rather like inviting someone into your house and they walk off with the silverware! * Dorian: Cole, you should be careful dancing around with those daggers when I'm throwing fire. * Cole: It won't hurt me. It's friendly fire. * Dorian: That doesn't always mean what you think it means. * Cole: Your clothes look like the Fade, Dorian. * Dorian: The stuff of dreams, an explosion of color and sensation wrapped in an enigma. * Cole: It's shiny. * Cole: Can you feel the bits of Fade around you when you cast spells, Dorian? * Cole: They pull around the Veil, pulled with power, then pushed through to see this side. * Dorian: So when I cast a fireball, it's just the Fade saying Peek-a-boo? * Cole: I don't think it says that. * Dorian: If it says anything other than I'm going to burn your face off, I don't want to hear it. * Dorian: Cole, are those real clothes, or-? * Cole: They're real. What else would they be? * Dorian: I thought maybe you'd conjured them, like your physical form. * Cole: Do you conjure yours? Is that why they look like that? * Dorian: Never mind, forget I said anything. * Dorian: That little trick, Cole, when you dip into someone's mind and take a drink? Do you choose what you're looking for, or is it random? * Cole: It has to be hurt, or a way to help the hurt. That's what calls me. * Cole: Rilienus, skin tan like fine whiskey, cheekbones shaded, lips curl when he smiles. He would have said yes. * Dorian: I'll... thank you not to do that again, please. * Cole: Dorian, am I handsome? * Dorian: Are you what? * Cole: You say you're handsome all the time. Am I? I can't tell. * Dorian: You're all right. Might want to rethink the hats. * Cole: But I like my hats. * Cole: Dorian, what's a slave? * Dorian: Festis bei umo canavarum! * Cole: But you said I could ask questions! * Dorian: That's true. Just...go ask the Inquisitor this one. * Cole: Dorian, I really wish you would tell me. * Dorian: I drew you a diagram. Isn't that enough? * Cole: No. * Dorian: Good. Because the thought of you trying that frightens me more than a little. * Dorian: Cole, the wooden duck I found on my bed... was that you? * Cole: No. I'm not a wooden duck. * Dorian: I mean did you put it there? * Cole: Yes? I couldn't find one with little wheels, though. I'm sorry. * Dorian: Cole, do you hear magic? * Cole: Yes. I do. Don't you? * Dorian: Spells sometimes makes a sound but... I don't think we hear the same thing. * Cole: Don't your spells whisper things to you? What is and could be, music in the mind of strange, far away places? * Dorian: Not lately. * Cole: Then we don't hear the same thing. * Dorian: Cole, you saw Corypheus when he attacked Haven. What was your... read on him? * Cole: Fear inside. Blackness like a pool of hate. So much has changed, I need to stop it. Bend it to my will. * Dorian: Did he actually walk into the Black City? Is that true? * Cole: Betrayal, blurred at the edges, like a faded painting. Too long ago, so much confusion. * Dorian: I'll... take that as a "maybe." * Cole: There were people trying to kill me. That makes it harder. * Dorian: Any progress on protecting yourself from binding, Cole? * Cole: Not yet. * Dorian: Hop to it! You're quick with those daggers. I'd rather not have them pointed at me. Dorian and Iron Bull * Dorian: We have a Ben-Hassrath with us? A spy. An actual Qunari spy. * Dorian: That doesn't strike anyone as a bad thing? * Iron Bull: Says the Vint. When we're fighting Vints. * Dorian: That's... not a terrible point. Okay. * Dorian: I hope it doesn't bother you to travel alongside a "Vint," Iron Bull. * Iron Bull: That what you are? You people all kind of look the same to me. * Dorian: I'm also a mage. Would you prefer me bound and leashed? * Iron Bull: I'd buy you dinner first. * Dorian: Hopefully before you sewed my mouth shut. * Iron Bull: Depends how much you keep yapping. * Iron Bull: Must grind your gristle the "Elder One" is some crazy Vint asshole, huh? * Dorian: I'm not thrilled to discover we should take those old legends at face value. * Iron Bull: Guess he thinks the modern Imperium is a real letdown, too. * Dorian: Why wouldn't he? Tevinter once covered all Thedas, its glory only matched by its depravity. * Dorian: It'd be like Koslun showing up and learning the Qunari didn't conquer the world after all. * Iron Bull: Hmm, yes. Priesthood's been trying to explain that one for centuries. * Iron Bull: Nice work with the magic back there, Dorian. You're pretty good at blowing guys up. * Dorian: It's significantly more impressive than hitting them with a sharp piece of metal. * Iron Bull: Hey, whoa, let's not get crazy. * Iron Bull: Dorian, you've been to Minrathous, right? * Dorian: Of course. I'm not a plebian. * Iron Bull: You ever been to that place in the Vivazzi Plaza? With the big, cracked bell hanging off the roof? * Dorian: With the dancers, yes. You're making me homesick. * Dorian: You've killed lots of my countrymen, I take it? * Iron Bull: Sure, usually when I'm being paid for it. * Dorian: What? Never just for fun? * Iron Bull: I'm here, aren't I? Man's gotta take his fun where he can get it. * Iron Bull: That staff's in pretty good shape, Dorian. * Iron Bull: Do you spend a lot of time polishing it? * Dorian: (Groans.) * Iron Bull: Better hike up your skirt, mage boy. * Dorian: I'm not wearing a skirt. * Iron Bull: '''You trip on that bustling whatever, don't come crying to me. * '''Dorian: No Qunari would accept a Tevinter mage so easily... unless it was a ruse. When should I expect a knife in the back? * Iron Bull: You ever use that fancy magic of yours to burn down a dormitory full of kids? * Dorian: Err... not today. * Iron Bull: (Laughs.) Then I wouldn't worry. Lots of other people need a knife in the back first. * Dorian: Watch where you're pointing that thing! * Iron Bull: Dirty. * Dorian: Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon! * Iron Bull: Think I know what your problem is, Dorian. * Dorian: I have only the one? * Iron Bull: You see a man who's burned out, who left his people and entire life behind... and for what? * Dorian: You're not suggesting we're similar. * Iron Bull: How's that mirror treating you? Pretty picture, isn't it? * Dorian: I may vomit. * Iron Bull: Wait, wait, I'll flex a little for you. Make it easier. * Dorian: What does the Qunari priesthood tell your people about losing the war? * Iron Bull: Ehn. The usual. Water comes, water goes, but eventually the tides wear away the mountain. Blah, blah, blah. * Dorian: They've been fighting Tevinter for centuries and still haven't won. * Iron Bull: Wait, you think we've been at war all this time? * Dorian: It's barely an eye-watering slap fight, I'll grant you, but every now and again it heats up. * Iron Bull: (Chuckles.) That's just force of habit. A real invasion's different. * Dorian: What are they waiting for? * Iron Bull: Don't know. Someone to tell someone to tell someone it's on again, I guess. * Dorian: So they're the Chargers and you're the Bull. That's clever. * Iron Bull: Worked that out on your own, did ya? * Iron Bull: You gotta keep the name simple, so the nobles get it. They pay us to fight, not to entertain at tea. * Dorian: That I'd like to see. * Dorian: You seemed remarkably comfortable at the Winter Palace, Bull. * Iron Bull: I do my best. * Dorian: You didn't knock over a single priceless statue, or fart even once near the dessert table. * Iron Bull: That you know of. * Dorian: I'm surprised you never spent time in the Tevinter courts. They would adore you. * Iron Bull: I did. After awhile, the saddle just got too heavy. * Dorian: Vishante kaffas! Don't you ever bathe? * Iron Bull: Sometimes. You want to watch, don't you? * Dorian: I'd rather stand upwind. * Iron Bull: Human sweat smells like pork that's been sitting in the sun. Just saying. * Dorian: I will never understand why Qunari warriors spend half their time running around bare-chested. * Iron Bull: You see a member of the Beresaad in full armor, you run, because it's war. * Dorian: They should wear armor all the time! * Iron Bull: Then they'd have to invade everyone. You're so bloodthirsty. * Dorian: (Growls.) * Iron Bull: You doing all right, Dorian? I know family stuff can be rough. * Dorian: What would you know about it? True Qunari don't have families. * Iron Bull: Finding out you don't fit in with the people who raised you? * Iron Bull: Having to walk away from everything you grew up with, knowing you've disappointed the ones who loved you? * Iron Bull: I might know a bit. Takes a tough man to do it, too. So good on you, you big old fop. * Dorian: Yay. Good on me. * Dorian: Why is it always so cold? How do you southerners stand it? * Iron Bull: What's the matter? Not enough slaves around to rub your footsies? * Dorian: My footsies are freezing, thank you. (If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian. * Dorian: You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest. * Iron Bull: That's right. These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. * Iron Bull: I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns; I. Would. Conquer. You. * Dorian: Uh. What? * Iron Bull:'' Oh. Is that not where we're going? * '''Dorian:' No. It was very much not. _________ (If neither is in a romance with the Inquisitor) * Iron Bull: So, Dorian, about last night... * Dorian: (Sighs) Discretion isn't your thing, is it? * Iron Bull: Three times! Also, your silky underthings, do you want them back, or did you leave those like a token? Or...wait, did you "forget" them so you'd have an excuse to come back? You sly dog! * Dorian: If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come. * Iron Bull: Speak for yourself. Dorian and Sera * Dorian: Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds. * Sera: From your arse! * Dorian: Well my arse should open up a shop! Apparently it's quite prolific. * Dorian: '''Indulge me, Sera. What do you think of when I say "demon?" * '''Sera: Arrows. * Dorian: '''Fine. "Magister?" * '''Sera: '''Arrows. * '''Dorian: '''Not helpful. But given our history, I'll accept it. "Thaumaturgy?" * '''Sera: What? * Dorian: '''Magical endeavors. Helpful wonders. * '''Sera: '''Ohhh. Arrows. * '''Dorian: (Sighs.) * Dorian: 'I can't believe you're scared of magic, Sera. It's a gift as mundane to me as your bow to you. Surely you see there's nothing to fear in a properly used tool? * '''Sera: '''Tell that to all the "proper" mages wavin' their tools in peoples' faces. * '''Dorian: '''There's an image. * '''Sera: '''What about Coryphemus? How many "proper tools" does he have under him? * '''Varric: '(if in party) Not hardly enough, if you ask me. * 'Sera: '''And the rebel mages? How many "proper tools" have they raised? * '''Dorian: '''That's not-- I don't think I can continue. * '''Sera: '''Right, well, I don't care how gifted you are. Don't cram it where it's not wanted. * '''Vivienne: '(if in party) Maker, how does she not know? * 'Blackwall: '(if in party) (Laughs) * 'Cole: '(if in party) I'm lost. * '''Sera: '''What, Dorian? Stop looking at me. * '''Dorian: '''I'm wondering if familiarity would cure your suspicion of magic. * '''Sera: '''I don't need to be familiar with your tool. * '''Dorian: '''Please stop saying "tool," and consider how much magic can accomplish. There are benefits for you and everyone; as the Maker said, "magic exists to serve." * '''Sera: '''I don't care. I like you, Dorian. Don't ruin it. * '''Sera: Your Magisters. They all like Corphy-face? * Dorian: Not quite. Corypheus is one-of-a-kind. An original darkspawn, it turns out. * Sera: I mean, are the all crazy? Wanting to be gods? "Muahahaha!" like that? * Dorian: Oh, that. Not all of them, but enough. * Sera: And you let them live? Why? * Dorian: 'There's always more where they come from. Men like Corypheus aren't born, they're made. (''If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * 'Sera: '''You and the Inquisitor, hey? What is that like? Jousting? * '''Dorian: '''Fewer horses, marginally. More cheering, definitely. * '''Sera: '(Laughs) Nice. * '''Sera: '''You don't laugh like a Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''How is a Tevinter supposed to laugh, exactly? * '''Sera: Cruel and stupid, like... (cackles.) * Dorian: '''Oh no. You're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your magister license. * '''Sera: Knew it! Varric owes me a sovereign. (If Inquisitor is not in a romance with Iron Bull or Dorian) * Sera: '''(laughs) * '''Dorian: '''Something particularly funny? * '''Sera: You. And Bull. (laughs) * Dorian: '''I-I'm glad it amuses you, but what I get from my affairs is my affair. * '''Sera: I know what you get. * Sera: '''It's like falling through a tree into custard. * '''Sera: '''Too high! Wham! Too fast! Wham! Leaves! Wham! Splat! * '''Dorian: I'm not sure which is worse, the mockery or the accuracy. * Iron Bull: ''' (if in party) Eh, depends how much rest the trees had. * '''Cole: (if in party)Leaves. * Varric: (if in party) Leaves? (If Inquisitor is in a romance with Sera) * Dorian: '''I see you're having fun with your illustrious paramour. * '''Sera: What? Is it showing? * Dorian: '''(if Inquisitor is a mage) No! Ugh, no! I meant you appear to be enjoying your new relationship. * '''Dorian: You couldn't ask for a more personal introduction to magic. * Sera: '''She's different, so it doesn't matter. * '''Dorian: It's that simple? * Sera: ' Could be. Why not? * '''Dorian: '(if Inquisitor is not a mage) I meant you appear to be enjoying your new relationship. * '''Sera: Then why didn't you say that? * Dorian: I did, in words you apparently don't understand. * Sera: '''What's the point of words you know, but others don't? Who would you say them to? * '''Dorian: Let me do us both a favor and retract the question. * Sera: ''' Pity, because we're great. That's why I'm following her around with weirdies. * '''Sera: Demons! Flappy robes! * Dorian: '''Thieves! Dog stink! * '''Sera: '''Culty shits! * '''Dorian: Treacherous teyrns! * Sera: ' What? It's not a proper game of 'Your people are shit' if you make up words! * '''Dorian: '''Teyrn is a Fereldan title, beneath only the family of the king. I'd have expected ''you of all people to know that. * '''Sera: You're...well, that's...Smartasses! * Dorian: Too late! I believe that's my round. * Sera: Piss! Dorian and Solas * Dorian: Solas, I take it you study spirits? * Solas: I do. * Dorian: Back in my homeland, we keep spirits as servants. * Solas: So I've been told. * Dorian: The things they can be made to be are quite marvelous, you should see them. * Solas: The Tevinter Imperium is not the safest place for an elf. * Dorian: Ah, yes. Point taken. * Dorian: Do you use spirits as servants, Solas? You'd have no trouble capturing them. * Solas: No. They are intelligent, living creatures. Binding them against their will is reprehensible. * Dorian: How much "will" do they have? They're amorphous constructs of the Fade. * Solas: Hmm * Dorian: There's no harm putting them to constructive use, and most mages back home treat them well. * Solas: And any that show any magical talent are freed, are they not? * Dorian: What? Spirits don't have magical talent. * Solas: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about your slaves. * Dorian: Solas, that little flare you sometimes do with your staff... You're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura? * Solas: Yes. The effect clears magical energy and creates a minor randomized barrier to impair incoming magic. * Dorian: Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique. I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it. * Solas: The technique is not Tevinter. It is elven. * Dorian: Oh! That means we... never mind, then. * Solas: But do go on about the wonders of Tevinter magic. * Solas: I am surprised you do not practice blood magic, Dorian. Is it not popular in Tevinter? * Dorian: While we're sharing surprises, you've done a lot less dancing naked in the moonlight than expected. * Solas: Tevinter lore about elves remains accurate as always. * Dorian: I wanted to see you make flowers bloom with your song, just once. * Dorian: Solas, what's this whole look of yours about? * Solas: I'm sorry? * Dorian: No, that outfit is sorry. What are you supposed to be? Some kind of woodsman? * Dorian: Is this a Dalish thing? Don't you dislike the Dalish? Or is it some kind of statement? * Solas: No. * Dorian: Well, it says "apostate hobo" to me. (If Vivienne is in the party) * Vivienne: "Unwashed apostate hobo", more specifically. * Dorian: Solas, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. * Dorian: The elven city of Arlathan sounds like a magical place, and for my ancestors to have destroyed it... * Solas: Dorian... hush. * Solas: Empires rise and fall. Arlathan was no more "innocent" than your own Tevinter in its time. * Solas: Your nostalgia for the ancient elves, however romanticized, is pointless. * Solas: If you wish to make amends for past transgressions, free the slaves of all races who live in Tevinter today. * Dorian: I... don't know that I can do that. * Solas: Then how sorry are you? * Solas: I notice you used a nullification enchantment combined with an offensive attack. * Dorian: The nullification disrupts any ambient magic lying about. Things then burn hotter. * Solas: Don't you then waste an inordinate amount of magic overcoming your own nullification? * Dorian: Ah, no. I warp the Veil slightly to effect distance between the spells. * Solas: Of course. Have you considering snapping the Veil-warp to enhance the relative energy? * Dorian: Like cracking a whip? Yes, tried it once. Made my teeth taste funny. (If Sera is in the party) * Sera: Two of you doesn't make this normal! * Dorian: I can't believe you entered the Fade. Physically. * Solas: You think that is an achievement of which to be proud? * Dorian: It's the second time that's been done in all of history. That's not nothing, Solas. * Solas: In all of human history. * Dorian: The Fade is still a mystery to us humans, yes. Probably always will be. * Solas: Perhaps it's best it remain that way. * Dorian: Let me get this straight, Solas. * Dorian: You're an apostate - neither Dalish nor city elf - who lived alone in the woods studying spirits. * Solas: Is that a problem for you? * Dorian: No, no. You're a special and unique snowflake. Live the dream. * Solas: Your magical skill is impressive, Dorian. * Dorian: You're not the first to say so. * Solas: Would you not conserve magical energy with a less... flashy... style, however? * Dorian: Yes, and I'd live longer if I only ate rice and boiled vegetables, but that's just as unlikely. * Dorian: Ah, Solas. You startled me. You're always so... nondescript. * Solas: Please speak up! I cannot hear you over your outfit! * Dorian:'That orb Corypheus carries... are you certain it's of elven origin, Solas? * '''Solas:'I believe so. Why do you ask? * 'Dorian:'There are paintings in the Magisterium's archives of men holding similar orbs. * 'Dorian:'They were depictions of a time long before the magisters. The ancient Dreamers, perhaps. * 'Dorian:'The texts called those orbs "somnaborium"--"vessels of dreams." Could they be the same thing? * 'Solas:'Perhaps. The humans of ancient times took much from the elves. * 'Dorian:'And Corypheus isn't far removed from the time. Hmm. Dorian and Varric * '''Dorian: What's a deshyr from the Merchant's Guild doing in the middle of a battle against ancient evils? * Varric: I could ask the same thing of a pampered noble Tevinter. * Dorian: You can't call me pampered! Nobody peeled a grape for me in weeks! * Varric: Talk to Josephine. She can arrange something. * Dorian: So what's your estimation, Varric? Think we could win? * Varric: You aren't asking me to give odds on our beloved Inquisitor's success? * Dorian: What would that look like? Three to one? (Laughs.) * Varric: In his/her favor? * Dorian: After Corypheus pulled an archdemon out of his ass, are you joking? * Inquisitor: You would actually bet against me? * Dorian: Now now, if I weren't here, it'd be five to one at least. (or) * Inquisitor: I'll take those odds. * Dorian: '''See, here is a chance to prove your confidence Varric. (or) * '''Inquisitor: Enough, both of you! * Varric: I agree. So morally reprehensible to bet against your own side. * Dorian: (grunts.) I am a bad man. (aside to Varric) We'll talk later. * Dorian: Varric, I want a new nickname. * Varric: What's wrong with sparkler? Not colorful enough for you? * Dorian: You must know me better now. Or does the monocle you gave me five minutes after we met still apply? * Varric: I have the eyes of a story teller. It's a gift. * Dorian: So, I'm a bit of light you stick in a window sill to impress passersby? All flash, no heat? Hmm... that's actually pretty clever. * Varric: See? Embrace your place in the universe, Sparkler. * Dorian: I'm very sorry about Hawke, Varric. * Varric: Yeah, well... what can you do. * Dorian: Does he have any family, or... * Varric: I've had to write some letters. Let's not talk about it. * Varric: How are you feeling about that bet now, Sparkler? * Dorian: Still good actually. * Varric: You're crazy! We're beating Corypheus everytime we turn around. He's on the run! * Dorian: We're beating his minions, my hirsute little friend. Not the same thing. Besides, the moment we beat Corypheus into the sand, I'll be more than happy to pay up. * Varric: Heh, if he crunches us, you'll be dead. * Dorian: That will make it hard to spend my winnings, true. * Varric: Should you be married off right now, Sparkler? Little magelets running amok. * Dorian: If my family had their way. * Varric: Had someone lined up for you, huh? * Dorian: Livia Herathinos. Bright girl, hourglass figure, wicked tongue. Relieved I'm gone, I expect. * Varric: Sounds like you two would have made a happy couple. * Dorian: Oh yes. Trading coy insults at every party would have been a delight. * Varric: What do you think, Sparkler. Ten royals says the next thing we run into farts fire. * Dorian: I'll take that bet. I win either way. * Dorian: Alright, never let it be said I don't pay my debts. Here you are, five royals. * Varric: I tried to warn you. * Dorian: I had no idea nugs possess such creepy little feet. Stuff of nightmares. * Dorian: You know, Varric, I went to Kirkwall once. * Varric: Yeah? * Dorian: Bit of a shithole. * Varric: Yeah... * Varric: Planning on settling that fifteen crowns debt anytime soon, Sparkler? * Dorian: And if I don't? Do you have tiny enforcers come strip me of my holdings? * Varric: No, I don't know, I suppose I could always send a letter to your family. * Dorian: The dwarf plays dirty! Alright, alright, you win. This time. * Varric: I see you eyeing Bianca, Sparkler. Hands to yourself. * Dorian: I would't worry, she's not my type. * Varric: Huh. And here I thought you're a man of refined taste. * Dorian: For fine wine and literature, Varric. Not for... whatever that contraption is. * Varric: Contraption!? Don't listen to him, sweetheart. His people are vilified for a reason. * Dorian: So Varric, are you and Cassandra... ? * Varric: What? No! Why would you even ask that? * Dorian: Truly? Bizarre. * Cassandra: I'm right here! * Varric: Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss, Sparkler. * Dorian: Not according to your books. * Varric: Don't mistake me for that hack who wrote Hard in Hightown II. I can spell. * Varric: So, Sparkler, what do you think of the Inquisition so far? * Dorian: '''It's certainly interesting. An archdemon attacking me, that's a first. * '''Varric: '''Twenty royals says you'll see something weirder before the day's out. * '''Dorian: '''I don't think I should take that bet. ─────── * '''Varric: I got to ask, does any of this shit make sense to you? * Dorian: To me? Are you referring to the giant hole in the sky? Or the creature out of chantry cautionary tale who wants to be a god? * Varric: Either, I'm feeling generous. * Dorian: '''What's the problem? Someone shows up, tears the place apart, declares himself a king? That's half of history. * '''Varric: Corypheus is that terrifying drunk nobody'll ask to leave? * Dorian: Even after he puts a hole in the ceiling. Terribly common. ─────── * Dorian: You owe me twenty royals, Varric. I'd like them paid in candied dates. * Varric: '''I haven't lost that wager yet. * '''Dorian: You said we'd be ass-deep in trouble. This is more like knee-high. * Varric: I didn't specify who's ass, did I? * Dorian: Leave it to a dwarf, always lowering the bar. ─────── * Dorian: Varric, when you were at the Winter Palace, did you meet Celene's handmaidens? * Varric: The ones that finish each other's sentences? Yes I did. * Dorian: '''They were asking me about you. Personal things. * '''Varric: Err... how personal? * Dorian: '''Something about your chest hair, and whether you were currently... involved with anyone. * '''Varric: '''Huh, creepy. ─────── * '''Dorian: So these books you write, Varric... who actually reads them? * Varric: 'Why, anyone with some taste and a lust for adventure. * '''Dorian: '''That's a lot of people? Do the southern masses even know how to read? * '''Varric: '(sighs.) Such an elitist. * '''Dorian: Yes? I left my homeland, Varric, I didn't up and turn peasant. ─────── * Dorian: I'd assumed you'd go up to Weisshaupt with Hawke, Varric. * Varric: Still business to deal with here, don't you think? * Dorian: You should be thankful. I've been to Weisshaupt. It's not good. Carved into a mountain, cold, dour, everyone so bloody serious they can't take a piss... you wouldn't like it. * Varric: Hawke would be there. * Dorian: And s/he is quite the ray of sunshine, that's true. ─────── * Dorian: '''Varric, did I hear this right? You met Corypheus before? * '''Varric: We didn't have tea and crumpets, Sparkler. I was there when he woke up. * Dorian: And he said, what? "Hello, I'm one of the magisters who broke into the Black City. Pleased to meet you!" * Varric: More like (clear throats) "Argh, I'm a darkspawn! Dumat! Dumat!" Then Hawke killed him. * Dorian: Not very well, it appears. * Varric: Tell me about it. ─────── * Varric: So I hear you're kind of the black sheep in your family, Sparkler. * Dorian: Where does that saying come from? I'm not a sheep. No one in my family could be described a "sheep". * Varric: '''I'm just saying, you and I have... something in common. * '''Dorian: '''Goodness, I had no idea. * '''Varric: Okay, not that much in common. ─────── * Dorian: '''Come on just answer the question, Varric * '''Varric: My mother didn't raise any morons, Sparkler, I won't touch that one. * Dorian: You must have an opinion. And you're a dwarf! Completely unbiased! * Varric: '''There's no way I'm answering "which inquisition mage is the best-dressed." Not for all the gold in Orzammar. * '''Vivienne: '''Also, the answer is obvious. ─────── * '''Varric: '''So you're not in the magisterium? * '''Dorian: For the last time: Not everyone in the Imperium is a magister. * Varric: But they do pretty much hand out seats like they're candy. * Dorian: Yes, but it's that black licorice candy with salt on it, not the good kind. ─────── * Dorian: '''Care to play another game of cards when we get ack to Skyhold, Varric? * '''Varric: '''Not if it's with your crazy Tevinter rules. * '''Dorian: Now, now, nobody ever died from those. Lately. ─────── * Dorian: Varric, you've seen this "red lyrium" before, yes? * Varric: Wish I hadn't. * Dorian: Do you know if a mage could access its power? * Varric: Don't go there, Sparkler. Don't wonder if it's useful. Don't even think about it. * Varric: Just stay far away, and hope none of it gets to your stupider back home. Dorian and Vivienne * Vivienne: '''I presume you know what they'll say about Corypheus, Dorian? * '''Dorian: Darkspawn? Madman? Relic of an unwanted past? Don't keep me in suspence. * Vivienne: They will say he is Tevinter. * Dorian: *sarcastic voice* No! * Vivienne: I am aware you claim to be here to counter that. But the damage is done. * Dorian: '''I'm not here on behalf of my nation's reputation, Vivienne. I'm here to do what is right. * '''Vivienne: If only more of your countrymen felt as you do. * Dorian: Official mage to the Orlesian Imperial Court? That sounds exciting. * Vivienne: It is an esteemed position, darling, that many mages would envy. * Dorian: Yes, being paraded about like an exotic peacock is better than running frantically from templars. * Vivienne: '''Better an exotic peacock than one Tevinter rat amongst many. * '''Dorian: Oh! A dig at my homeland? This should be fun. * Dorian: Vivienne, are you saying you wouldn't rather live in a land where mages aren't herded into cages like dogs? * Vivienne: Which land is that? The one where mages are feared and despised as tyrants? * Dorian: I'm the first to admit magisters aren't perfect, but they've also done great things. They're allowed to. * Vivienne: Monstrous things as well, or you wouldn't be here, would you? * Dorian: Locking people into cages isn't the answer. * Vivienne: Naturally. First we execute those who will not submit, then we deal with the rest. (If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Dorian) * Vivienne: '''I received a letter the other day, Dorian. * '''Dorian: '''Truly? It's nice to know you have friends. * '''Vivienne: '''It was from an acquaintance in Tevinter expressing his shock at the disturbing rumors about your... relationship with the Inquisitor. * '''Dorian: '''Rumors you were only too happy to verify, I assume. * '''Vivienne: '''I informed him the only disturbing thing in evidence was his penmanship. * '''Dorian: ... '''Oh. Thank you. * '''Vivienne: '''I am not so quick to judge, darling. See that you give me no reason to feel otherwise. * '''Vivienne: I'm curious, Dorian: have you ever met the Black Divine? * Dorian: I saw him once at a ball, but we never met. He had to leave early on account of assassination. * Vivienne: Someone tried to kill him? * Dorian: Kill him? No, no, he killed a magister. Could have waited until the dancing was finished. * Dorian: How is it, Vivienne, that you weren't part of the rebellion with the rest of the southern mages? * Vivienne: '''Those of us outside of the Circles could not be compelled to revolt. * '''Dorian: Ah. Nothing like solidarity. * Vivienne: This from a man who hails from a nation where mages kill each other for sport. * Vivienne: (Chuckles.) It's rather amusing, Dorian. * Dorian: Your outfit's enteraining, I'll give you that. * Vivienne: The way you sneer at "southerners," pretending to be a shark from a land of sharks. * Vivienne: But you're not a shark and never will be, darling. They knew it, just as you do. * Dorian: I could have pretended. Wore fancy clothes, convinced everyone I'm something I'm not. * Dorian: '''Then I could take a position at court, whore myself out, and desperately hope no one realizes what a fraud I am. * '''Vivienne: Such snapping for a fish without teeth. * Inquisitor: That's enough! * Vivienne: 'My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * '''Dorian: '''It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. ''Or * '''Inquisitor: You should put on a show, charge for admission. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * Dorian: It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. Or * Inquisitor: I can't believe the way you two speak to each other. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, whatever is the issue? We are having a perfectly civil conversation. * Dorian: It's true. I've heard worse from our gardener back home. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues